Prior to applying nail tips or nail forms to one's own hands or those of a client, such hands must be first cleaned and sanitized, each nail plate is then gently etched, debris is dusted off and a pre-primer or other nail preparation is applied to all ten nail beds. By being extra careful, such preparation can proceed relatively quickly absent adverse effects, such as applying excessive primer to the client's skin which can cause skin allergies or burn, not to mention the downtime required to clean up a flood of primer on the client's nails and/or cuticles.
However, the biggest time-waster during the process of applying artificial nail tips to fingers is selecting proper artificial nail tips or nail forms and applying the same to the fingers. Improperly sizing nail tips for the nail bed or poorly fitting the nail tips/nail forms thereto not only results in excessively wasted time, but improperly sized nail tips may have to be removed, discarded, re-sizing begun anew, etc., resulting in both downtime and product waste (discarded nail tips).
Disclosures directed to the proper selection and application of artificial nail tips or nail forms to fingers are disclosed in the following patents:
Enzetti U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,104 PA1 Trematerra U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,892 PA1 LaJoie et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,864 PA1 Wienslaw U.S. Pat. No. D 293,839 PA1 Wienslaw U.S. Pat. No. D 299,878 PA1 Lajoie U.S. Pat. No. D 309,196 PA1 Carroll et al. U.S. Pat. No. D 386,823
Though the latter-noted lists of patents seek a solution to the problem of nail tip/form sizing, such has not been achieved in practice, and it is to the optimum selection and application of nail tips/nail forms to fingers that the present invention is directed.